Soft
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Annie Leondhart had developed an image of Armin arlert, now that they were together, she wasn't willing to let go of it.


**Hello everyone, Ronald Weasley The Hero, giving you another one shot, lol. people really liked my last one, so i decided to just start writing something again, and this is what came out, i dont know what i was doing but its something XD, and to be honest sometimes i think these fics are for me more than anyone else =)**

_**Soft**_

She had to know that he would eventually notice. One of his best attributes was the ability to notice the simplest details. She often told him that she liked that about him, that one of the reasons she loved him was that he was able to see with a second pair of eyes that most people didn't have. So she would have to have known that he would pick up on her behavior.

He had wanted to get stronger for her, he didn't make it a secret but Armin had noticed that she seemed to be doing everything in her power to prevent that from happening. He had stepped into the weight room assigned for the trainees for the first time since he had been in the academy. The regulars were there. Eren, Reiner, Mikasa, and occasionally Annie.

She had been there that time, training away with nothing but a sports bra on. Armin wouldn't lie to himself, he had stared shamelessly at her form, while she wasn't as rock solid as Mikasa was, but her athletic build was still pleasing to the eye.

At least in his opinion.

He had approached her, and she had frozen dropping the weight she was lifting, the heavy object hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"What are you doing here!?" there was something odd in her voice, but Armin decided not to point it out.

"I want to get some training done, I've always been so weak, so I thought I would at least make some effort to change that." He admitted meekly.

Annie stared at him for a long time before she looked down, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"The equipment is broken, you have to come back later..." She took his hand roughly and began to practically drag him out of the weight room.

"Wait, but you were just-"

"All the working ones are taken..."

"Then maybe I could just do some-"

Armin was roughly pushed out the door and the blond turned just in time to see the door slamming in his face.

Armin stood there for a good five minutes wondering what he had done wrong.

That had been the first incident, and more had soon followed.

He had asked Eren to help him improve in his hand to hand combat. Naturally, seeing his best friend interested in improving his fighting skills had invigorated Eren and he had been more than willing to help him.

Eren had started to give him pointers on how he could improve and they had even started to form their stances when Annie had appeared suddenly.

"Eren, you and I should spar today..."

Eren frowned glancing at him then back to Annie.

"Well me and Armin are kind of busy right no-"

She had glared at him before grabbing Eren by the neck and dragging him away kicking and screaming,

she had left Armin standing there alone and completely bewildered.

It started to form a predictable pattern afterward, any partner that he was to be paired up the next day for training sessions would mysteriously be out of commission or would take one look at him and run the other way.

He had decided to approach her about her behavior, it was starting to get on his nerves, he wasn't normally an angry person but he felt like the issue needed to be addressed. He had taken her to one of their usual spots, a single tree near the training grounds.

She avoided his gaze as they sat down.

"Why don't you want me to get stronger?" He had asked calmly, but there still a sharp edge to his voice.

Annie crossed her arms and looked away "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Annie, don't do this please, it took me too long to try and get you to open up. Don't close up on me again."

That seemed to strike a cord in her, Armin knew that she acknowledged the fact that she wasn't the easiest person to deal with, and that she admired that he had put so much effort into getting to know her as a person.

He hadn't given up on her, and she loved him for it.

She paused for a long moment, trying to form her thoughts into words.

"I don't want you to be like them..." She finally said,

Armin blinked, a tiny bit confused "Like who?"

"Like Bertholdt and Eren, or even Mikasa!" She was getting angrier as she spoke. "I'm tired of Reiner and his fucking forty chest muscles."

Her voice became quieter, almost shy "I want you soft, and pure, not hard and-"

a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind "Its okay Annie, I understand what you're trying to say..."

He really did understand what she meant, Armin had been the one constant in her life that was not dark and filled with misery, he was kind, compassionate, and most of all gentle with her. Sometimes he was honestly fascinated at the pedestal she had put him on, apparently she held him to higher standard than she held the rest of the trainees.

Her biggest fear was that he would change from the person that had bought her some semblance of happiness in this world.

He held her tighter, "I won't change, Annie."

She said nothing, but Armin could feel her relax in his arms, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

After a few minutes of basking in each others presence, Armin started to laugh.

"You don't seriously think that I would start acting like Reiner just because I grew a few muscles did you?"

She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "If you ever start acting like Reiner then were over..."

Armin blinked "Seriously?"

"Seriously..."

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it guys, i will be updating commander as soon as possible =)**


End file.
